


The Whovian Pantheon Chapter 1

by epsilontheta



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Parody, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-10
Updated: 2009-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsilontheta/pseuds/epsilontheta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Co-Written with Xi Theta</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Co-Written with Xi Theta

Disclaimer: My idea, but I own nothing else (unfortunately, for it is my precious)

* * *

  
 ****

 **  
Gods of the Whoniverse:   
**

The Doctor: God of Knowledge, Physics & World Saving

Rose: Goddess of Women, Attitude & Love

Martha: Goddess of Medicine, Healing & Family

Donna: Goddess of War & Perseverance

Jack: God of Libido & Alcohol

Ianto: God of Beverages, Quotable Comments & Stopwatches

Gwen: Goddess of Hearth & Home

Toshiko: Goddess of Technology & Hacking

Owen: God of Medicine & the Dead

Sarah Jane: Goddess of Journalism & Motherhood

Mickey: God of Technology, Hacking & the Common Man

The Brigadier: God of War

Romana: Goddess of Snark & Fashion

 **  
Commandments:   
**

Thou shalt worship the deities of the Whoniverse.

Thou shalt visit Cardiff.

Thou shalt be knowledgeable of the entire Whoniverse (not JUST new who).

Thou shalt be sceptical of Matt Smith (until he hath proved himself worthy).

Thou shalt discuss your theories about the Whoniverse with others.

Thou shalt not allow the Whoniverse to take over thine perception of reality (unless your life really is THAT boring!).

 **  
We really rather you didn't:   
**

Ship anything except 10/Rose, 10/Rose/Jack, Jack/Ianto, Jack/Gwen, Jack/Gwen/Ianto, Owen/Tosh, Nyssa/Adric and Doctor/Romana.

Like Daleks or Cybermen: They cause FAR too much trouble!

Complain about any particular Doctor. You may of course complain about RTD, SM or any former writer/producer…looking at you John Nathan-Turner!

You didn't call Mickey an idiot.

Write bad songfic!

Or hate Adric!


	2. The Whovian Pantheon Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ace – all things explosive

Ace – all things explosive

Adric – maths and missed opportunities

Tegan – australia and travel

Leela – sharp opjects and lack of clothing

Jamie – Patron Saint of Scotland

Cpt Yates & Sgt Benton – military matters and Patron Saint of soldiers

Ian & Barbara – teaching

1 – old age and grandparenthood

2 – music

3 – science and vehicles

4 – outsized winter clothing and jelly babies

5 – cricket and speccy specs

6 – lack of fashion sense

7 – silly jumpers

8 – floppy hair and shoes

9 - dancing

10 – bananas


End file.
